1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to searching digital data.
2. Related Art
As the use of email and email software packages have become more engrained in our daily lives, the amount of information received and stored by the software packages has increased dramatically. Most people now rely on their email software systems to communicate and keep track of every aspect of their lives through email, calendars, tasks, appointment, address books, etc. As the information grows in each of these, it has become harder and harder to find desired information in a timely manner. While most of these packages come with FIND functions, they are typically not robust enough to quickly find information, and sometimes cannot find the information at all if the user has forgotten specifics about what the information contains. Currently, no known search engines are specifically designed for real time synchronization of indexed and/or underlying data, or specifically designed to search an email product, while being integrated with the email product.
Therefore, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product that allows for more effective searching of large amounts of digital information.